


With Love

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "A few gashes and a sprained ankle along with a broken rib that barely missed your lung."Sam glared at him. "Shut it.""Yeah, you're right. You may look like you've been hit by a car but alas.." Dean looked back when he heard footsteps coming towards them. "Tis but a scratch."





	With Love

Dean held Sam with both of his arms, dragging him through the front door. "Your little attack dog is gonna be pissed as hell." Dean grunted, rushing down the stairs with Sam stumbling behind him. 

"He's not a attack dog." Sam grunted, leaning against the wall with one hand, the other gripping Deans shoulder. "He just doesn't like when people hurt me." 

"You mean monsters?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. He pulled Sam away from the wall and guided him towards a chair. He set Sam down in the chair and brushed the hair from Sams face.

"I mean, that too.." Sam sunk back into the chair, his eyes fluttering shut. "That took a lot out of me."

"Yeah, walking down the stairs must be really hard when someone is holding up your weight and pulling you along." Dean rubbed his face, smirking. "Look. He's probably asleep. Just go sneak into your room."

"He's going to be mad." Sam rubbed his face. "Not at me or you but at himself. Ever since we met and he-"

"Became your creepy stalker." 

"Imprinted on me, he's very worried about me and me being okay. He blames himself when I get hurt." Sam looked down the hall. "He'll feel guilty and I don't want him to. It's just a few scratches."

"A few gashes and a sprained ankle along with a broken rib that barely missed your lung."

Sam glared at him. "Shut it."

"Yeah, you're right. You may look like you've been hit by a car but alas.." Dean looked back when he heard footsteps coming towards them. "Tis but a scratch."

"Dean?" Jack whispered. He rubbed his eyes with one hand as he walked towards the two. "Sam?" He blinked his eyes open and smiled. "Sam." Jack all but ran towards Sam, climbing into his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

Sam grunted and winced, guiding Sam off of him. "Sweetheart, I missed you and I'm very happy to see you but.. no climbing for a while, okay?" He forced a smile.

"Yeah, as fun as it may look, you can't climb him like a tree for a while." Dean rolled his eyes when Sam shot him another glare. "Look.. Sam got hurt-"

"Hurt?" Jack whipped around and looked at Dean.

"Yeah, hurt, so you gotta lay off the cuddling and stuff. You may look like a lost puppy but you aren't one." Dean looked at Sam. "Is that why you like him?" Dean gestured towards Jacks face. "He does have a bit of the lost puppy look. And the puppy eyes and the whining. Are we sure he's not a do-"

"Dean." Sam groaned. "He's my boyfriend. Not a dog. Leave it be." 

Jack reached out and touched Sams arm, frowning. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Should we go to the hosptial?"

"Does he look okay?" Dean pointed at Sam. "The dude was flung down stairs and into a wall before having to run for his life. Are we sure he's not brain damaged?"

"Dean, I swear to god." Sam looked at Jack and smiled. "I'm fine."

"Which is the Winchester cry for help." Dean walked towards them. "We went to the hosptial and Sam got his rib checked out. It'll be fine. His leg will just have to be put up for a few days. He has a concussion, but I mean, you know put that all together and it adds up to fine."

"You're going to make him worry. All of the things that happened to me is fixable. I'm not dying. Stop treating me like I am." Sam reached up and cupped Jack's cheeks. "I'm just gonna need to rest for a few days. Its not a big deal."

Jack looked Sam up and down before shaking his head. "I can feel your pain.. what can I do? I want to help." Jack reached up and cupped Sams face in his hands.

Sams eyes fluttered shut and he pressed into Jacks hands. "Just help me to the bedroom, okay? I want to sleep. Can you do that?" 

Jack nodded, straightening up. He reached out and helped Sam up before curling his arms around Sams waist. He guided Sam down the hallway, looking up at him. "I missed you a lot." 

Sam smiled down at him, kissing the top of his head. "Missed you, too. I'm sorry it lasted so long. It was...well... a hunt gone wrong." He chuckled before wincing. "But I'll be okay. Just in a lot of pain."

"I can take it away, you know? I have powers." Jack stopped walking and leaned Sam against the wall, pushing Sams door open. "It'll be easy."

"No, it's okay." Sam looked into his room. "Thanks for keeping it clean."

"I know you like it that way." Jack hooked his arm around Sam again and walked him into the room. "Why can't I heal you? It won't hurt you. It'll make you feel better than the hospital and medicine can. I promis-"

"I don't want you wasting it on me. Okay?" Sam sat down on his bed and sighed. "God. I've missed my bed."

"Do you need help?" Jack asked. "Taking your shirt off or anything?" 

Sam smirked. "I've been home for ten minutes and you already want to get me naked."

Jack blushed, ducking down. "Sexual activity would be enjoyable but not for you. In fact, you could hurt yourself more if we have sex." 

Sam laughed, nodding. "The doctor said something like that. It was a deal downer considering how much I missed you.." He leaned up some, pulling Jack down and kissing. "May-"

"No sex. Not until your rib is healed along with all of your cuts." Jack smirked. "Now.. if you want to hurry that up a bit we could always have me heal you."

"No." Sam started to shrug off his jacket, biting his lip. "I gotta heal the natural way. With medicine. And suffering." He looked Jack up and down. "And sexual frustration." 

Jack smiled at him as he folded Sams jacket and laid it on the end of his bed. "Let me." Jack started to unbutton Sams shirt, kissing his head. "I'm glad you made it home...alive. I was worried. Dean... Dean said you've died a few times." He slipped the shirt off of Sams shoulders. "Wish you never had to hunt."

"It's to help people, baby." Sam reached up and snaked his arms around Jacks waist. "I want to help people."

"Then help me not worry. Take me on hunts with you. I can use my powers better. I've been practicing an-"

"Jack. Sweetheart." Sam kissed his neck. "I want you here. Safe. And if something much worse happens to me while I'm on a hunt you can heal me. Okay?" 

Jack nodded, pressing against Sam. "Okay. But you have to promise."

"Fine," Jack smiled. "I promise." He kissed Sams cheek. "But for now you need to rest." Jack got onto his knees and pulled Sams shoes off, setting them by the bed.

"I can keep the jeans on. It's okay." Sam leaned back against the bed and laid his legs across it, leaning back against the pillows. "God. That feels so nice."

Jack chuckled. "I'm glad you're finally relaxing."

"Me too.." Sam closed his, laying his arms out beside him. "I'm gonna sleep a little while, yeah?" 

"No." Jack whined. "Let me do something." Jack turned around and left room, coming back with his arms behind his back. "Close your eyes."

"Fine." Sam closed his eyes, tilting his head up. "No healing."

"I know." Jack set a box of bandaids on the table next to Sams bed. He pulled out a bandaid and opened it up, putting it on one of the cuts that littered Sams face. "There. Now you can sleep. I love you." Jack shut the light off and walked towards the door.

Sam reached up and smiled when he felt the bandaid. "Love you."


End file.
